Drive There Now: The Lost Chapter
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: This is what happens between Dana and Logan during the night they spend together, when Dana says she has to figure out who she really loves. You dont have to read Drive There Now to know whats going on but I would if I was you. Dedicated To TammyKins. DL


This is what happened between Logan and Dana in my fic Drive There Now.

Logan's P.O.V

Soon our shirts werent the only thing in the pile of disgarded clothes. I flipped us over so that I was on top of Dana. Our lips never left each others. I moved Dana up so she was on the pillows at the top of the bed. If this was going to happen I wanted to make sure she was comfortable. My hand ran down to the bottom of her black lace bra and I slid my thumbs under the material. I reached behind her and unclasped it with one hand. I kissed her neck and bit her hard enough to leave another mark.

Tonight she is mine, not Kevins. She took her ring off for me. Her bra ended up hooking onto the side of the night table. I started to kiss her down her chest. I hit one spot and she giggled but quickly shut her mouth. I smirked kissing that spot, when that didnt work I started to bite down lightly.

"Logan..." She trailed off, moaning. My left hand went to her right brest, rubbing it roughly. I heard her gasp. She arched her back. She quickly turned us back over and straddled my waist. She started to kiss my neck. She slowly moved up to my earlobe. Dana bit down hard and kissed slightly under it.

"Dana..fuck...not there..." I begged. My spot. She was the only girlfriend I ever had to find it. She smiled against the spot and bit it, I think it was hard enough to draw blood. "Vampire..."

I heard her laugh slightly as I said that. I moved my hands up to her brests and started to play with them. She moved my hands away from them and she slowly moved down to straddle my thighs, She kissed my well toned chest and her hands moved down to my jeans. She started to undo my pants. She undid the button and slowly, and when I say that I mean _torturously slow_, then started to pull them down.

"Dana." I groaned. As soon as I said that they were on the floor. She hooked her index fingers under the waist band of my boxers and slowly slid them down my legs. As I kicked them off I noticed that something was wrong. I sat up and Dana looked at me confused. "This isnt fair."

Before she could say anything I pushed her back so I was on top again. Her head was hanging off the edge of the bed so I pulled her by her belt loops farther on the bed. I sunk my teeth into her neck as I undid her jeans, slowly sliding them off her for pay back. She moved her hands down on top of mine sliding them down faster then I did. I wasnt to sure where these pants landed but I didnt care at all. She had on matching panties on. I kissed her down between her chest as her hands roamed through my hair. My teeth hooked into her underwear and I pulled them down slightly with my teeth. I used my hands the rest of the time. I took them off and Dana moved me under her again.

She kissed me and she slowly moved down onto me. Her hands were on my chest, her nails were digging into my chest. My hands moved onto her hips, helping her get down. By the look on her face I was bigger then Kevin, she had her lip in her mouth biting down on it. When she couldnt take any more she started to move up and down on me. She threw her head back in pleasure and I started to moan out her name.

She was rocking back and forth moaning out random things. I got tired of her doing all the work so I flipped us over again, she groaned. I pinned her to the bed by her arms. I started to move in and out slowly. After she got used to the pase I started to go harder and faster. She was moaning my name which made me go so much harder and faster. It turned me on, knowing that she was almost yelling my name, not _Kevin's_. I sunk my teeth into her neck which made her squeal.

"Logan, God...Faster!" She yelled, breathless. I was more then happy to. Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly. I was so close, and by the way she was breathing and screaming I was pretty sure she was getting there too. I have had sex in some of these rooms and even if the person screamed no one really seemed to notice anything. Plus it was dinner time so not a lot of people should be in the dorms. I felt her walls contracting around me and her legs tighten. She pulled me deep into her. She screamed out my name as she came. I pumped into her a couple more times before I came when she was calming down.

"Dana!" I panted. I collapsed next to her. I pulled out of her and I leaned up and to a pillow from the top of the bed. Dana lays her head on my chest when I lay back down, I moved my arm around her waist and put my hand over the one that was on my chest. She was still calming down from her climax. We layed there in silence. Sweat dripping off of our bodies. I looked down to the beautiful girl laying in my arms, where she _belongs_. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. I should go lock the door but that would involve getting up but I couldnt do that, I was to happy. The light was on to, Dana's body was closest to the door where the light on the side table was but I didnt want to bother her.

"I love you Logan..." She said as she drifted off to a peacefull sleep. I closed my eyes, Finally she tells me this. I knew by the way she kept kissing me back that she loved me but it felt great just hearing her admiting it. I stayed up as long as I could but after that I dont even think a god could have stayed up. I moved slightly to get the extra blanked from the floor that I had disgarded earlier that day and covered us up.

"I love you too, Dana." I whispered kissing her hair. I drifted into one of the best sleeps of my life...

All for you Tammy-Kins, make sure you review and tell me what you think xD

Fobsession-DL-Freak


End file.
